witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gawain
Gawain (가웨인 Gawein) is one of the Knights of the Round Table. He fought against Lancelot du Lac in the past, during which he lost his right eye. However, he still insists Lancelot ally himself with them again since both Mordred and Merlin have returned. Appearance Gawain wears his full body armor under a cloak. He has short, pale hair and a scar across his right eye, inflicted by Lancelot. Personality Gawain is a loyal knight who will go to great lengths to see Britain prosper. He is exceptionally honorable, shown to be an open minded individual, and will accept those who have wounded or betrayed him in the past or those who are in a position that deserve such high esteemCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 9: Chapter 37: Page ''. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4072-5, given that they will only do good to the country. He is shown to be fairly intelligent, managing to accurately predict Lancelot, even though he took measures to make sure it happened. Story History 16 years ago Gawain battled Lancelot when he attempted to escape with Guinevere. He ended up losing an eye during the fight. After Arthur’s death, Gawain was one of the few to accept and respect Mordred as the King, but he didn't prevent the fight between Mordred and West. Fights in Britannia Arc Gawain is first seen with Sir Kay, discussing their current situation. When Kay disrespects Mordred, Gawain reacts angrily towards him. After Lancelot and Guinevere exit the secret passageway, Gawain is there, having predicted that they would use it to exit the castle. He reveals that he had been the one to destroy Merlin's portals out of the castle, thereby forcing the two to use the secret passageway. Gawain tells Lancelot to return to Britain's side, willing to set aside what Lancelot had done to all of Britain as their kingdom was nearing resurrection with the return of Mordred and Merlin. In an unshown scene Lancelot seems to have refused him and left with Guinevere. Escape from Britain Arc Gawain is seen present in the meeting with Merlin, Kay and the S-Class WHs. During the meeting, he yells at Kay to stop him from attacking Tania. He later discusses the action he would take with Merlin, displeased about having to stoop so low, and believed that Merlin shouldn't be using the WH. Merlin persuades him to do his bidding in a confrontational way by reassuring him that this was all for the sake of Britain and its next King. Invasion Arc Merlin consults with Sir Gaiwan and Sir Kay after sending letters of the upcoming attack to the three great witches. Sir Gaiwan is ordered to go north, as well as kill all the witches north, and WH's invading north. Sir Gaiwan agree's as it's for the sake of Britain. Powers and Abilities As a Knight of the Round Table, his strength should be among the strongest humans, although his true strength hasn't been revealed. It is shown that like most knights, he uses a sword. '''Master Swordsmanship': Given that he was able to duel Lancelot and is one of the Knights of the Round Table, Gawain has considerable skill with the sword. He is shown to be able to slice through the stone laden ground.Cho, Jung-man (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 10: Chapter 49: Page 11. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6029-7 Immense Strength: Gawain is exceptionally strong and has enough power to slice through solid stone repeatedly. Relationships Merlin Gawain respects Merlin and willingly works under him. He doesn't always agree with Merlin's decisions and will openly question his motives (such as playing the WH), but will do as he is told. Merlin seems to trust Gawain as he aside from Lancelot is the only one Merlin told about the secret passages. Kay Gawain considers Kay an ally but often gets upset with Kay's actions and choice of words. He can prevent Kay from doing stupid things such as attack Tania and has no problem stating his anger at Kay's behaviour. Mordred Due to Mordred being Arthur's daughter Gawain respects and believes Mordred to be the next ruler of Britain. He is willing to go through great lengths to make sure Mordred will provail to the throne and will get upset when someone bad mouthes her. Lancelot du Lac The two have quite a bit of history between them, evidently the battle that costed Gawain his eye. Despite this Gawain respects Lancelot and doesn't fully consider Lancelot an enemy as he was willing to have Lancelot allie with them. Gawain took some measures to meet Lancelot during his invasion in Britain, yet he didn't oppose or try to take on Lancelot when he could have easily over powered Lancelot after he was injured by Tania. Quotes (To Lancelot) "Not even time could tarnish your appearance"Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 10: Chapter 49: Page 7. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6029-7 (To Merlin) "How ironic,to wash away our sins we are required to commit even more sins, for the kingdom" (To Merlin and Kay) "If Britain can rise up once more... I... Am willing to sell my soul to the devil himself" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Britain Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Adversaries